Une nouvelle année riche en conséquences
by AliceCulen
Summary: Bella a quitté sa mère en Arizona, pour rejoindre son père, ambassadeur à New-York. Convaincue que rien ne va lui arriver, elle fera la rencontre d'Edward et de sa famille. Bella tombera-t-elle sous le charme d'Edward à la fois beau mais ténébreux?


Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait trois ans que Bella n'était pas revenue chez son père. Sa mère habitant à Phoenix, son père à New-York, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De plus, elle n'aimait trop la vie qu'il menait. En effet son père était un ambassadeur. La notoriété, les fêtes sans fin, les jeunes aristocrates... elle avait tout quitté et voilà qu'elle était sur le point de renouer avec son passé. Son avion allait atterrir d'ici quelques heures, et Bella pensait à ce que son père allait lui réserver. « J'espère que Charlie ne me fera pas de mauvaises surprises. » mais, elle savait bien qu'au fond, cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos. En descendant de son avion, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver une Mercedes noire. Une porte s'ouvrit, et son père vint la saluer :

Bonjour Bella.

Salut, Char... Papa

Son père voulait toujours qu'elle l'appelle de cette façon, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Tu as changé, tes cheveux sont plus longs.

Je les ai coupés pourtant.

Ca te va bien.

Merci Charl... Papa

Laisses-moi tes affaires, Georges va les ranger.

Georges était le chauffeur de son père depuis qu'elle avait six ans.

Mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Merci... monsieur.

Le trajet entre l'aéroport et leur maison, durait une heure. En arrivant, Bella constata que peu de choses avaient changé. Elle était toujours rouge sang, avec sur les colonnes, un encadrement blanc faisant penser à la royauté. Il y avait trois étages. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et avaient des volets blancs. Un balcon donnait sur l'allée quand on voulait sortir de l'atmosphère parfois étouffante du salon. Il faisait nuit et la cour était illuminée. Cà et là, des serveurs se bousculaient avec les bras chargés d'assiettes, de plateaux... Bella se dit qu'il devait s'agir de la mauvaise surprise et lorsqu'elle en parla à Charlie, il s'excusa :

Je suis désolé Bella, j'avais oublié de te prévenir. Je donne une soirée en l'honneur de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre. Tu es conviée bien sûr et j'ai fait acheter par Maria, ta femme de chambre, une robe de soirée.

Moi ? Porter une robe de soirée ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Non, non et d'après ce qu'elle m'a décrit c'est une robe grandiose.

Là n'est pas la question ! Moi et robe, c'est un oxymore !

Ne fais pas l'enfant et puis tu verras, tu rencontreras des gens de ton âge...

Alors tu crois qu'en me parlant de tes jeunes aristocrates, tu vas réussir à me faire mettre une robe ?

Cette question fut sans réponse car la voiture s'arrêta. Bella en ayant assez, sortit, courut, et ne se stoppa que parce qu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois. Elle avait l'habitude de choisir cet endroit lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire mettre une robe ? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle voulait... faire la fête, avoir des amis... qu'elle était comme les autres ? Jamais elle ne le serait mais Charlie avait l'air l'ignorer. « Comme si un de ces jeunes aristos allait me plaire » pensa-t-elle. « Comment je suis arrivée ici ? » L'interrogation cédant place à l'inquiétude, Bella se mit à courir, courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Très vite, trop vite elle retrouva la quiétude des lumières du porche. En regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait dû passer plus de temps dans la forêt qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Aussi, sans plus attendre, se précipita-t-elle en direction de la maison. Ce ne fut seulement qu'après avoir ouvert les portes du salon, régulièrement transformé en salle de réception, qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle n'était ni habillée, ni maquillée, ni coiffée pour l'occasion. Sa traversée des bois, marquée de plusieurs chutes au passage, avait laissé diverses traces de boue. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, quant à ses vêtements, nul n'aurait pu affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un jeans et d'un chemisier. Elle garda cependant la tête haute et traversa la longue salle silencieuse pour rejoindre une place à table très éloignée des convives. Une fois installée, tout le monde se remit à discuter, à danser et à rire. Bella pensait que son calvaire était enfin terminé mais non. Un garçon d'origine asiatique, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bridés, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et se mit à lui parler :

Salut, tu es... tu es Isabella Swan, la fille de l'ambassadeur ?

Oui mais c'est seulement Bella.

Tu es là depuis quand ?

Depuis ce soir.

Tu viens d'où ?

De Phoenix.

En Arizona ?

Euh... oui.

A ce moment là, une jeune fille habillée d'une longue robe parme et avec de longs cheveux châtains, les accosta :

Salut, tu es Isabella ?

Bella.

Tu viens de Phoenix ?

Oui.

Pourtant, tu n'es pas très bronzée.

Ma mère est albinos.

L'enthousiasme était de mise, l'humour... non. Bella pensait que cette soirée n'aurait pu être pire, jusqu'à ce que trois couples et un garçon entrent dans la pièce.

Qui sont-ils ?

Carlisle et Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper et Edward. Enuméra Jessica dans un souffle. En les voyant, Bella pensa à toutes ces célébrités dans les magazines, à la télévision... Mais se dit qu'aucune n'égalerait jamais Carlisle, Rosalie ou même ce... Edward. Elle le trouvait magnifique et mystérieux. Ils avaient tous cette allure de mannequins. Seule leur couleur de cheveux les différenciait. Edward avait les cheveux cuivrés, et très ébouriffés que Bella se demanda si aucun coiffeur ne pourrait en venir à bout. Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper avaient des cheveux blonds pareils à des champs de blé. Quant à Esmée, Emmett et Alice, ils étaient bruns à ceci près qu'ils avaient tous une coiffure particulière qu'il s'agisse de boucles, ou bien qu'ils fussent coiffés avec du gel, ou tout simplement que se soient des mèches qui pointaient dans tous les sens, chacun était unique en son genre.

Ils ont un charme particulier, admit-elle.

Oui c'est vrai mais dommage, ils sont tous ensembles et quand je dis « ensembles » c'est qu'ils vivent tous sous le même toit.

Sauf lui qui a l'air d'être tout seul...

Oui mais apparemment aucune n'a l'air de l'intéresser... mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé...

Bella ne s'intéressait plus à ce que Jessica disait, tellement elle était ailleurs. Edward était si beau. Comme s'il avait deviné que l'on parlait de lui, il adressa un regard vers sa table. Un regard intrigué comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la cerner, qui se transforma vite en de l'indifférence. Elle ne put l'observer davantage car son père, l'amena à part :

Bella bon sang, tu peux me dire où tu es allée, je t'ai cherché partout !

Désolé Charl... je veux dire papa, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es couverte de boue ?

Je suis tombée en courant pour venir te rejoindre, et j'avais oublié qu'il y avait cette soirée... Désolé, ça n'arrivera plus.

On peut dire que tu as été remarquée mais tant pis, promets moi juste de ne pas recommencer.

Promis Char... papa. Merci.

Et il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles au moins te laver, tu as l'air de sortir de la jungle.

Pour seule réponse, elle partit. Dans un premier temps, elle ne se fit pas remarquer mais il y avait ce tapis... et elle trébucha. Quelqu'un l'aida à se relever mais elle était si écarlate, gênée, qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder son sauveur et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Lui l'avait vu, et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier...

La maison était grande mais Bella arrivait toujours à savoir où se trouvait sa chambre. La connaissant bleue, elle fut surprise de la voir jaune. Les rideaux avaient été remplacés par des stores. Son bureau en bois demeurait inchangé depuis ses dix ans. Sur celui-ci trônait un ordinateur portable nouvelle génération. Son lit plus moderne, en ronce de noyer, pouvait accueillir deux personnes. Une armoire de la même matière, était installée à côté de son bureau. Enfin, ses bagages avaient été posés au milieu de la pièce. Bella fit d'abord sa douche, puis décida de mettre des affaires propres, en ignorant volontairement la robe posée sur le lit. En revenant, elle constata que des assiettes avaient disposées sur les tables. Les gens se dispersaient afin de s'installer et ne firent donc pas attention à elle. Personne sauf peut-être Edward qui, depuis sa table la fixait avec les siens. Elle se promit alors de demander plus d'informations à propos de cette famille. Jessica ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre :

« Leur nom est Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée les ont adopté il y a longtemps. Si bien que tous les considèrent comme leurs vrais parents. Emmett et Rosalie sont les aînées, suivent Jasper et Alice et Edward est le dernier. Ils sont au lycée d'ici il y a peu, ils viennent d'Alaska. Tu les verras souvent dans des fêtes comme celles-ci. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Edward n'est jamais sorti avec aucune fille. Ce ne sont pourtant pas les prétendantes qui manquent. Oh et puis Carlisle est médecin.» Information capitale pour elle qui ne pouvait faire un pas sans trébucher.

Bella était dans sa chambre et réfléchissait. La soirée était finie ce qui, lui faisait le plus grand bien mais lui avait laissé une question. Pourquoi Edward Cullen n'avait-il cessé de la regarder ? Elle ne voyait comme réponse que son aptitude à chuter lors d'une activité un temps soit peu physique. Mis à part ce détail, elle ne voyait pas.

En s'endormant, une jeune fille brune, aux yeux noisette, rêvait. Elle rêvait d'un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts. Il l'invitait à se joindre à lui, elle accepta en lui donnant sa main. Elle ne le sut pas mais de son côté, un garçon faisait le même rêve. Ce fut cette nuit que leur histoire commença. Bien sûr eux ne le savaient pas. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.


End file.
